Manon Mort. Camarde
Manon Mort. Camarde '- 17-nastoletnia córka Ankou - personifikacji śmierci z kultury Bretanii. Pewna siebie dziewczyna o wielkich planach na swą przyszłość, jednak dalej pamiętająca o swoich obowiązkach. Interesuje się literaturą od której wręcz stroni, żadna epoka nie jest jej straszna. Wygląd Córka śmieci jest jedną z tych wyższych uczennic w Straszyceum, o chudej sylwetce, a spod skóry widać kości... Które w niektórych miejscach są całkowicie odkryte albo otoczone gnijącym ciałem, np. lewa ręka czy okolice brzucha. karnacja dziewczyny jest delikatnie szarawa. Włosy Manon mają czarną barwę i są ścięte do ramion, a także w kilku miejscach są uplecione w małe warkoczyki związane czarnymi wstążkami by się utrzymały. Młoda ankou ma karmazynowe oczy, z worami od nimi. Charakter Manon to młoda śmierć jeszcze przygotowująca się do swojej przyszłej roli w której będzie zbierać dusze zmarłych. Dla innych upiorne - dla niej ciekawe zajęcie, i ewentualny sposób na życie gdy inne pomysły nie wypalą. Panna Mort ma wiele pomysłów i z chęcią dąży do ich zrealizowania, nawet za każdą możliwą cenę. Zna swoją wartość, jest uparta i nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać, nawet własnemu tacie. Zdarza jej się nie zachowywać taktu i nie raz odebrano to jako brak wychowania u niej, zwłaszcza w iście grobowych sytuacjach jak np. Czyjaś śmierć. Dla niej to normalna sprawa i nie zamierza się zbytnio przejmować czy być delikatna w tym temacie. Dziewczyna ma także niezbyt dobrą cechą jaką bywają częste podejrzenia o celowe zniszczenie/zgubienie jej osobistych rzeczy, wtedy robi się agresywna i nie myśli co mówi, czy robi. Jednak Manon ma również i więcej zalet, jest punktualna, nienawidzi się spóźniać nawet na zwykle spotkanie oraz oznacza się dużą śmiałością więc raczej nic jej nie straszne, no chyba, że na ten moment to dywanik u Krewnickiej. Nie raz także wykazuje się sporymi pokładami ciekawości wobec czegoś co jest jej nowe i nieznane, kocha się dowiadywać i potrafi się wciągnąć w dyskusje na dany temat podczas której nie może przestać mówić. Manon to też z lekka arogancka dziewczyna która pomimo tego że widzi swoje wady, i tak nie znosi gdy jej się je wytyka czy poprawia się ją. Zainteresowania Czytanie Córka śmierci uwielbia czytać wszystko co wpadnie jej do ręki. Książki, gazety, dokumenty, a nawet paragony. Sprawia jej to wielką przyjemność zwłaszcza czytanie literatury fantastycznej czy grozy, a małą domieszką jej ukochanej podkultury. Kultura Steampunku Już odkąd pierwszy raz się zetknęła z tym, zaintrygowało ją to jak ta kultura funkcjonuje. Sama wizja przyszłości wypełnionej maszynami parowymi, niezwykłymi ubiorami i innymi cudami wręcz ją oczarowała i sprawiła, że stała się fanką wszystkiego co zawiera w sobie steampunk. Konie i jazda na nich Będąc w siodle już od najmłodszych lat nie trudno było o to by pokochała zwierzaki swego ojca oraz sport z ich udziałem. Jest w tym niezła, i każda chwila spędzona na tym jest dla niej na wagę złota. Tkactwo To zajęcie może nie wydawać się jakoś interesujące, ale Manon zwykle to robi gdy nie ma innego zajęcia. Trochę słabo jej to wychodzi, jednak jeszcze się nie zraziła. Zdolności '''Zbieranie dusz '- Będąc jedną z wielu wersji śmierci, Mort jest zdolna do zbierana dusz zmarłych by przewieźć ich na drugą stronę. 'Nekromancja '- Młoda ankou potrafi przyzwać zmarłych do życia i uczynić ich swoimi sługami, jednak uważa tą zdolność za niepotrzebną. 'Nieśmiertelność '- Chociaż trudno określić jak to z stanem Manon jest, wiadome jest na pewno, że nijak da się ją zabić. Umiejętności 'Jazda konna '- Manon jako iż miała styczność z końmi od najmłodszych lat ( oczywiście nie takimi normalnymi) dużo na nich jeździła, co osobiście sama wymuszała. 'Wyszywanie '- Dziewczyna może i umie wyszywać, jednak jeszcze daleka przed nią droga by była w tym dobra. Jednak to po umiejętność zaliczyć można. Klasyczny potwór '''Ankou – uosobienie śmierci w kulturze Bretanii. Według tamtejszych wyobrażeń, odbiera on dusze zmarłych i pomaga im w podróży do następnego świata, używając swojego starego, zniszczonego wozu. Wóz ten ciągną dwa konie, jeden stary i chudy, drugi młody i silny (czasami mowa jest o czterech czarnych koniach o niesprecyzowanym wieku). Zgodnie z legendami, Ankou jest wysoki, nosi kapelusz z szerokim rondem oraz długi płaszcz. Niektóre opowieści mówią także o kościotrupach, biegnących za wozem. Według innych, Ankou, to pierwsze dziecko Adama i Ewy. Miejsce pochodzenia Bretania (fr. Bretagne, bret. Breizh, gal. Bertaèyn) – kraina historyczna i region w północno-zachodniej Francji, położony na Półwyspie Bretońskim, nad Oceanem Atlantyckim. Od wschodu graniczy z dwoma regionami: Normandią i Krajem Loary. Dzieli się na 4 departamenty: Côtes-d’Armor, Finistère, Ille-et-Vilaine i Morbihan. Obejmuje faliste i pagórkowate tereny Półwyspu Bretońskiego, z kulminacjami na wznoszących się w centrum wzgórzach d’Arrée (Toussaines, 384 m n.p.m.) i Noires (326 m n.p.m.). Wśród regionów francuskich wyróżnia się dużą odrębnością kulturową. Relacje Rodzina Mort jest córką Ankou - innej formy śmierci, tym razem z Bretanii. Dziewczyna bardzo szanuje swojego ojca, jednak nie można powiedzieć, że między nimi więź jest taka jak ojca i córki, raczej oficjalna. Ten od małej uczył ją wszystkiego, dbał o nią jednak nigdy nie okazywał jej jakichkolwiek uczuć. Manon w dodatku nigdy nie poznała swojej rodzicielki albo nigdy jej nie miała, sama nie wie jak to z tą sprawą jest bo ani razu nie usłyszała o niej od taty. Dalsza rodzina Prawdopodobnie jest spokrewniona z innymi personami śmierci, jednak nie jest to potwierdzone. Przyjaciele Znajomi Clementine Nočné Miłość Manon nie wydaje się być osobą która chciała by się ustabilizować mając przy boku partnera bądź partnerkę, ba, nawet nie myśli o tym. Żyje w przekonaniu, że raczej miłość nie jest jej potrzebna do szczęścia i bez niej sobie poradzi, jednak lubi dla żartów trochę tak w swój dziwaczny, ale uroczy sposób "poflirtować" z innymi. Jednak Ankou podbiła pewna selkie, a nikt tego się nie spodziewał zważając jakie te obie dziewczyny są nastawione i wymagające co do opcjonalnego związku. Jednak nie da się zaprzeczyć, że się momentami uzupełniają razem. Wrogowie Portrayals W oryginalnej wersji serialu, bądź filmów głos mogłaby jej podkładać Carrie Keranem znana z roli Ayli z angielskiej wersji serialu animowanego "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny kot", zaś w polskiej Manon dubbingować mogłaby Izabella Malik która podkłada też głos Irmie z "Witch". Drop Dead Diary 'Ksywki ': Zwykle uczniowie i rodzina zwraca się do niej po imieniu, bądź by było krócej - po tym drugim. 'Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Lubi...: '''Czytać różne teksty, jeździć konno oraz steampunk. Lubi także pożartować z innych, czy poirytować ich. '... Nie lubi: '''Wytykania wad, zapachu oraz ogólnie czepiania się jej osoby. '''Zwierzak: '''Pies myśliwski rasy bloodhund - Samuel. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Płaszcza i cylindra przyozdobionego zębatkami. '''Ciekawostka: '''Jej ulubiona herbata to earl grey. '''Sekrety pokoju: '''Jej pokój jest urządzony w iście steampunkowym i wiktoriańskim stylu. Większość mebli to połączenie elementów maszyny jak i klasycznych mebli w czarnych odcieniach. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Po strojach z wymieszaną tematyką steampunku z XIX wiekiem. * Czuć od niej zapach zgniłego ciała. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jej drugie imię oznacza "Śmierć", zaś nazwisko na polski to "Kostucha". * Jest nad nie-życie zwolenniczką herbaty, i często zdarza się jej wytrącić innym z rąk kawę jeśli zauważy, że ktoś ją pije. * Pierwszy cytat oryginalnie wypowiada postać Jinx z gry Leagues of legends. * Ma charakterystyczny śmiech, a brzmi on jakby płakała co nie raz wprowadza innych w błąd. Galeria Manon.png|Basic Avaron I Manon KoD.png|Keepers of Dark| Z Avaron Mavaron.png Od innych Manon Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler Manongłówka.png|od Esterwy Manon moodboard by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi moucedes DlaMElody.png|Walentynkowa Manon od Liścia Kategoria:Melody76 Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Śmierć Kategoria:Francja